


Guys Like Us Are COLD In College

by fishywishing



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College AU, M/M, also the reason why christine and jeremy broke up is christine is aroace, and they share a dorm ofc, because i love writing abt jakerich and pinkberry, christine is jesus reincarnated, it also has the rest of the squip squad, jeremy and michael are pining for each other, no homo ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishywishing/pseuds/fishywishing
Summary: Jeremy and Michael get locked out of their dorm room in the wintertime after a party and Christine comes to save them.  The only problem is, how will these sweet boys survive the 15 minutes it takes for Christine to come pick them up?????? I wonder?????? HoWWWW????





	Guys Like Us Are COLD In College

**Author's Note:**

> The squad said to write a DEH fic, but then I though t of this, awful, terrible idea. It's a pun of "Guys like us are cool in college."

“When I said we’d be cool in college, I was hoping for maybe, less, cold.”

Jeremy and Michael are, to say the least, not at their best. Three A.M winter parties seem fun until they realized their dorm room was locked, and no one had a key. Also, that they’d left their jackets inside. So here they sit, Michael tapping his fingers against the snow covered sidewalk, Jeremy next to him, arms stuffed into his Theater Class of 2021 t-shirt, humming softly.

“Is Rich up, maybe?” Jeremy’s eyes brightened. “Maybe we could sleep at his house for the night,until we can find the keys!”

“Not happening.” Michael said, disheartened. “He and Jake went to New York for winter break.”

“Well, maybe, I don’t know, we could call Brooke? Or Christine?” Jeremy bit his lip.

Michael laughed, his breath turning to mist in the light of Jeremy’s phone. “Brooke and Chloe live, like, 700 miles away. Is that where Washington is?”

“Which Washington? D.C. is only, like 90 miles away.”

“You aren’t helping, Jeremy. I’m cold n’ tired and I wanna go to sleep.” He pulled on the strings of his hoodie. “I’m cold! Cold!”

Jeremy flushed, although he was too cold to feel it. “Uhh… Maybe… Body heat… Haha, nevermind, my pal.”

“Okay, buddy. Um, yeah, maybe, Christine-”

“I’ll call her right now.”

“Cool.”

Michael watched Jeremy call his ex-girlfriend. Christine was one of Michael’s favorite people, because her and Jeremy’s breakup had been both on good terms and and let Jeremy and Michael get a little closer. He watched as Jeremy stuck his tongue out, just slightly, chewing on it as the phone rang. 

A noise from the other end. Michael scooched closer to Jeremy and poked the ‘speaker’ button.

“H-Hello? Jeremy?” Christine’s voice was sleepy and confused. “It’s, like, three thirty. Are you okay?”

“We’re fine, Christine,” Michael jumped in before Jeremy could say anything, “But we lost the key to our dorm, and we’re outside.”  
“Are you serious?! I’ll come get you. You’re outside your dorm, right?” Her voice was more awake now, worried for them.

“Aw, thanks!” Jeremy sounded excited. Probably because the thought of warmth was nicer than the thought of hypothermia. Michael was still suspicious.

Christine’s end started making noises like she was running, then the start of an engine. “I’ll be there in 15, sit tight.”

Jeremy pressed ‘end call’. “Hey, uh, how are you? Are your feet okay?”

“They aren’t, actually, since some fucker at the party stole my shoes and my socks are soaked. I can’t actually feel any part of my body below my waist.” 

“Well, thank God you’re weirdly flexible.” Jeremy pointed to Michael’s feet, which were crossed up into his jacket.

“Thank God.” 

They sat in silence for a minute, Jeremy contemplating whether if our ankles were connected to the front part of our feet, we would wear high heels with heels in the front or the back, and Michael contemplating about Jeremy’s red and white blotchy face and how he still liked Jeremy’s face even though his acne was flaring up and his nose was running.

“Get inside my jacket.”

Jeremy looked up from his feet, which only wore sandals. “What?”

“Like, in Parks and Rec. When April hides in Chris Pratt’s jacket from the bees, except there are no bees.”

“Sure, uh, okay.”

Michael lifted up his hoodie, unfolding his legs. Jeremy, now completely scarlet, slid his head into the opening, then his shoulders, and then his whole torso. He faced Michael, whose glasses were on crooked, whose lips were starting to go purple. Jeremy slid his hands into the sleeves of the jacket, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder. Their arms entwined, hands melded together. 

“This is… Nice.” Jeremy muttered into Michael’s shoulder.

Michael cleared his throat. “Yeah, this is… Real nice, bud. No homo, ha.”

“Mmm. Yeah, I’m thinking, we drop the act.”

“Huh? What ac-”

Jeremy leaned his head back, and stared at the other boy again. Those lips. His big brown eyes, his nose, not sharp, not defined like Jeremy’s, but softer, no edges. Those soft features that Jeremy Heere loved so much.

And kissed him.

Christine pulled up 10 minutes later, a knight in shining armor, ready to protect the boyfriends from the cold.


End file.
